Beautiful
by Sorenial
Summary: This is a reader insert where the reader has a negative body image. CONTAINS SMUT


Gabriel/Reader

-  
>Original Imagine - post93345283721

Author - Sorenial ( .com)

Warnings - Negative body image, cursing, smut and fluff

A/N - I really wanted to do this imagine. As a plus sized girl myself, a lot of these thoughts and experinces are based on personal experinces. On another note, I want all of you to know that you are all beautiful, every single one of you :) -  
>The sun had just begun to rise as you helped Dean carry the last of the bags out to the Impala for the next hunt. Placing the large duffel bag in the backseat, you turned to Sam and Dean. The two boys had a case over in Oregon, leaving you on research for the next week or two, not that you minded, you were still pretty bruised up from the last hunt.<p>

"Stay safe you big weirdos." You said, giving both Sam and Dean a hug.

The familiar sound of the Impala's roar filled the air. You waved the goodbye before returning to the bunker. Closing the door behind you, you made your way back to your room. You enter the bathroom, grabbing a quick shower.

You stepped out of the steaming room, glancing at your reflection in the body mirror that rested against your wall. Your eyes looked up and down your body.

"How can Gabe even stand to look at you?" You thought to yourself.

You and Gabriel had been dating for a few months now and things were going great. He took things slow, waiting for you to be comfortable and ready for him. You would of been fine with it when things got a little heated, but you would stop it before things got to be too much. You wanted so badly to be with the angel on an intimate level, if it wasn't for your soft arms, your stretch marks, your overflowing stomach, your wide hips, or you jiggling thighs.

"He would probably flutter away the moment he looks at you. I am surprised he is still here." Your thoughts screamed at you.

"Just look at you, no self control. Fucking pathetic." Tears began to well up in your eyes.

Your let out an angry sigh before grabbing a pair of panties and a bra. You slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt befire turning and walking towards the door. You wiped a few of the tears from your cheeks that had spilled from your eyes. The all to familiar sound of angel wings fluttering sounded behind you. You composed yourself the best you could, as he made his way towards you, his large hands resting on your hips.

"Hey sugar." He spoke, pulling your closer to him. Your body tensed up under his touch.

"Hey Gabe." You replied, "Why you here so early? What is it, like 8o'clock?"

"Well," he started," I wanted to come visit my lady, knowing she was all alone here." He wiggled his eyebrows at the end of his sentence. His hands trailing up and down your sides, before finally resting lightly on your stomach.

Your body instantly tenses up underneath his touch. Letting out a shakey breath you didnt know you were holding in, you tried to pull away from his touch. He seemed to notice your body language because he turned you so you were facing him now.

"You okay?" He asks, gently lifting your face up so you could look him in the eyes.

"I-" You tried to say, but nothing came out. Tears began to slide down your face.

"Woah, hey, hey, shhh." Gabe said in a calming voice, letting you sob into his chest.

You continued to sob into his chest, his hand gently stroking your hair. Finally, after what felt like forever, you finally had stopped bawling and now you wiped a few stray tears from your cheek. You sniffled and took a few deep breaths before finally looking at Gabriel again.

"Sorry about this." You say, your voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay sugar." Gabriel said, leading you over to your bed, both of you taking seats on the soft quitls.

"Okay," He started," You wanna tells me what's wrong?"

"It's fine... Nothing really..." You replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"_, Sweetheart, I can tell its not just nothing. Please tell me what's wrong." He said, scooting closer to you and taking your hands in his.

More tears built up in your eyes, some falling down your cheeks. You could feel yourself about to break.

"Gabe, it really is no-"

"No, it is something." He stated," If it's got you all worked up, its important. Please tell me so I can help you feel better _."

More hot tears fell down your face as you finally broke down and said,"I'm fat." you say, your voice coming out hoarse.

"I don't know how you can even stand to be with me." You began," I am fat and ugly and - and I don't know how you can even look at me. If you see my body, you would probably just fly off, I mean who wouldn't? I have no fucking self control and I probably sound like an annoying, bitchy, hormonal girl. I am Sor-"

Before you sould finish, Gabriel pulled you close to him, hugging you tightly.

"_, look at me." He began, pulling you back so you could look him in the eyes, "Listen to me _. You are beautiful. You are so beautiful, strong, smart, caring, sensual, and yes even sexy. I have met so many women over the time I have been alive, but none of them compare to you. Please dont ever say these things about yourself again sugar." Gabe said, hugging you tighter.

You pulled away from his hug, wiping the extra tears from your cheeks, and you looked into those whiskey colored eyes and smiled a little bit.

"There is the _ I know." He said, returning a smile.

You leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his. Your lips moved together in a perfect tempo and his tongue traced your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You gladly let him, letting his tongue explore your mouth. You couldn't get enough of him, but you had to pull away so you could breathe. Gabriel took his chance and layed you two down so he was hovering above you and began to kiss down your jawline, nibbling and sucking.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are _." Gabriel said, nibbling you earlobe and kissing down your neck again.

Your only response was a quiet moan as he sucked and kissed at the sweet spot on your neck. His fingers dances near the end of your shirt, slowly and gently lifting it up. You tensed up a little bit, but allowed him to continue. He slid the shirt over your head and tossed it aside. Gabriel leaned back on his knees and looked at you. His eyes went up and down your body. You avoided his gaze, a small percent of you was afraid of what he might say.

"_ you are absolutley gorgeous."

you blushed in response to his words. His hands trailed behind your back and unhooked your bra, letting it slide off your arms and tossing it. He left a trail of hot wet kisses down from your neck to the valley of your breasts. His mouth made its way to one of your nipples, gently sucking the pert bud into his mouth while his other hand carressed and masaged the other breast. You let out a moan in response to the way his mouth worked. His mouth trailed from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment as the other one. You could feel his hard cock on your leg through his jeans and you let out a quiet moan. Your hands began to tug at his shirt and he pulled his shirt over his head. Your hands immediately your hands were on him, feeling his slightly toned chest. His mouth began to kiss down from your breasts. As his mouth got lower, his hands worked at your sweatpants, gently tugging them down your waist. He leaned back so he was on his knees.

"You are perfect, beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy. I love you _"

Your confidence shot through the roof at his comment, you felt comfortable with Gabriel, and you knew he truely loved you.

"I love you too" You replied.

His hands resting on your hips and his head between your thighs. His mouth nipped at the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh and you let out a needy moan in response. His fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties and pulled them down, tossing them into the room. You could feel his hot breath on your core and you squirmed a little, pushing yourself towards him.

"Eager are we?"

"Please Gabriel, please." You begged

He didn't need to be told twice. He licked at your folds, trailing his tongue up and down before finally resting on your clit. You let out a low moan in response and your fingers weaving themselves into his blonde hair. He sucked at your clit, a finger proding at your entrance. Your hips bucked a little, one of his hands coming up to rest on your hip to keep it down, his thumb tracing patterns into your skin. His finger circled your entrance, eventually his finger pumped in and out of you. Your back arched off the bed and your fingers curled tigether in his hair, causing him to moan. The vibrations went straight to your clit and you could feel the knot in your belly begin to tighten.

"Oh Gabriel, ohhh." You moaned.

He hummed in response and added a second finger, curling them up to hit your G-spot. You loudly moaned his name, arching into his touch. You were imersed in pure bliss and you could feel the knot in your belly get unbelievably tight.

"Gabe, I am so close." You said with a breathless moan.

"Let go, come for me _."

That's all it took for the knot in you to snap and your walls clamped down on his fingers, your orgasm ripping through you. You practically screamed his name as his fingers pumped you through your orgasm. By the end you were a panting mess and Gabriel was back on his knees, looking rather pleased with himself. You leaned up and began to kiss him, your hand sliding down to unbutton his jeans. You slowly pulled them down his hips, taking his boxers with them. He kicked his jeans off, and he flipped you back over so he was back on top.

"Tell me what you want gorgeous." He purred into your ear as he rubbed his length in your wet folds, elicting a moan from you.

"oh Gabriel." You panted," Please."

"Please what beautiful?" He asked

"Please fuck me." You begged, your body arching into his touch as his hands resting on your hips.

The tip of his cock teasing your entrance before slowly sliding in, letting you feel every inch of his cock.

"Oh _." Gabe whispered,"You're so, ohhh."

he was cut off by you rolling your hips into him. He set a slow pace at first, let you feel every inch of him. His face was buried in your neck and you could feel his hot breath against your neck. At one point, he gave a sharp thrust in and it hit you right in your sweet spot, causing you to gasp and moan his name loudly.

"Oh Gabe, faster, please, right there."

He happily agreed and set a faster, more harsh and desperate pace. His length hitting your sweet spot over and over again. You could feel the knot in your lower abdomen tightening and you knew you couldn't last much longer.

"So beautiful. You feel so good _." Gabe moaned into your neck.

"Gabe, I'm so close." You replied, arching your hips into his thrusts.

His hand trailed down from your hip and found your clit, rubbing it is fast circles. That was all it took for the knot in you to release and the warm feeling of your orgasm wash over your body. Your pussy walls pulsating on his dick, triggering his orgasm. He let out an animalistic growl and you could feel his seed spurting into you. Panting was the only sound that filled the room as Gabriel pulled out of you, making you whimper at the sudden loss. He rolled over on to the bed, your head restng on his chest and your legs tangled together.

"I love you beautiful." He said, placing a kiss to the top of your head.

"I love you too Gabe." You replied, closing your eyes as you let your body relax and fall asleep in the warm embrace of your angel.


End file.
